Une date maudite pour les Winchester Wincest
by Cassandra-Love-Sterek-Wincest
Summary: Le 2 Novembre une date maudite pour la famille Winchester... A vous de venir voir pourquoi. Une histoire de 1 chapitre. "Wincest"


Une petite histoire sur Dean & Sam:

Dean à 26 ans, Sam lui a 23 ans, ce sont tout les deux des frères, les frères Winchester. Ce sont des chasseurs... de choses surnaturels bien sur. C'est John leur père qui leur a apprit tout sa, Mary leur mère est morte quand ils étaient encore tout petits quand à John et bien lui il ai mort il n'y a pas très longtemps, sa fait 3 ans, Bobby leur oncle est mort lui aussi il n'y a pas très longtemps, sa fait 1 ans, ils sont mort à la même date que Mary mais pas la même année, cette date le 2 Novembre pour les Winchester est une date maudite... Et devinez quoi? Nous sommes le 2 Novembre.

Dean: Sam! Sammy?! Oh oh! Réveille toi bordel !

Sam ce réveille en sursaut et il transpire.

Dean: Tes sur que tu va bien toi?

Sam: Euh, oui t'en fais pas, juste un cauchemars comme tout les ans à cette date.

Dean: Ah oui je vois. Toujours le même cauchemars?

Sam: Oui et sa commence à m'énerver.

Dean: C'est sur que de rêver de la mort de Maman et de Papa c'est pas joyeux... Juste pour te rassurer, tu n'es pas le seul.

Sam: Comment sa? Toi aussi?

Dean: Oui, c'est vraiment trop bizarre.

Sam: Sa tu la dis.

Dean: Bon, c'est pas tout mais moi j'ai faim! Tu viens Sammy, on va prendre notre petit déjeuner.

Sam: Non Dean, je n'ai pas faim. Tu n'a cas aller sans moi.

Dean: Ah non, tu ne va pas me refaire le même cou que tout les ans à cette date!

Sam: Désoler Dean, c'est pas tout mais moi je dois aller prendre ma douche et me brosser les dents.

Dean: Bon très bien comme tu veux. Ne fais pas de bêtise.

Sam: J'ai une tête à faire des bêtises franchement?!

Dean: Euh... Moins ta pas tort, bon on va dire à dans 2h! Le temps que je prenne mon déjeuner, que je drague la serveuse puis une petite parti de jambe en l'air et c'est bon, quoi que non je dirais pas non à une petite douche avec elle...

Sam: Dean!

Dean: Ok ok je m'en vais.

Dean s'en va pour aller déjeuner, Sam lui reste dans la chambre pour pouvoir ce doucher tranquillement sans que son frère ne le dérange. Sam a su qu'il aimer son frère plus que de l'amour fraternel quand il avait 12 ans.

Retour dans le passé, Sam 14 ans/Dean 17 ans:

Sam avait un meilleur ami qui s'appelait Dylan il avait aussi une meilleure amie qui s'appelait Lydia. Il était avec ses amis dans l'établissement qui faisait Collège/Lycée ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas séparer de son frère, enfin si seulement pour les heures de cours.

Dylan: Sam, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un frère comme Dean.

Lydia: Moi aussi, il ai tellement sexy et si protecteur.

Sam: Lydia, je sais que mon frère est beau et protecteur mais s'il te plait arrête sa fait plus de 20 fois que j'entends sa.

Lydia: Je te jure que si il avait notre âge et bien je lui aurait sauter dessus.

Sam: Oh la, sa va trop loin tout sa.

Dylan: Bon c'est quand que sa sonne qu'on rentre chez nous.

Sam: Maintenant.

Driiiiiiiiiing

Dylan: Euh? Comment fais tu pour savoir exactement à quand sa va sonner tout le temps toi?

Sam: J'ai ce qui s'appelle une montre, tu devrais essayer.

Dylan: Oh c'est pas juste sa!

Lydia: Bon c'est pas tout mais il y a ton frère Sam, il arrive. C'est pas possible comment fait-il pour être aussi canon?

Dean venait d'arriver à coté d'eux.

Dean: Sam, je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer avec toi, tu va devoir rentrer seul.

Sam: Pourquoi?

Dean: J'ai un rendez-vous avec une fille.

Sam était jaloux, oh sa oui qu'est ce qu'il l'était !

Dean: Aller, on ce revoit ce soir quand je rentrerai.

Sam ne répond même pas, Dean s'en va avec la fille avec qui il avait rendez-vous.

Lydia: Et bien comme ça c'est fait, je fais le chemin avec toi.

Dylan: Moi aussi, on habite pas loin tout les 3 donc on a cas y aller ensemble.

Effectivement Dylan habitait à quelques pas de chez Sam et Lydia elle il lui fallait 5 minutes à pied pour venir. Quand Sam rentre chez lui, il voit son père qui fouille dans son ordinateur portable.

Sam: Papa! Qu'est ce que tu fais avec mes affaires?!

John: Je suis ton père, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux!

Sam: Non! Tu n'a pas le droit de toucher à mes affaires! Tout sauf sa!

Sam venait d'arracher son ordinateur des mains de son père et s'en alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Sam: Putain! Il a fait quoi avec lui, j'espère qu'il n'ai pas aller fouiller dans mes blocs notes, surtout pas sa!

Et si, John avait lu tout ses blocs notes, c'était un peu comme son journal intime. John avait ouvert juste celui qu'il ne fallait pas lire du tout. Il avait 12 ans et Dean lui avait 15 ans.

_Cher journal c'est Sam, _

_Il met arriver un truc de malade aujourd'hui, il était 2 heures du matin et je venais de faire un cauchemars, j'avais peur et Dean dormait, je ne voulais pas le réveiller. C'est plus fort que moi, je soulève ses draps et je m'y mets dedans pour être coller à Dean, bien sur sa la réveiller il ma dit: _

_Dean: Que fais tu?_

_ Sam: J'ai fais un cauchemars._

_ Dean: Oh, tu peux rester temps que tu veux. _

_Je commence à m'endormir au bout de quelques minutes. Le lendemain matin je sent un truc sur ma jambe, je me réveille et je vois que Dean dort toujours donc je soulève les draps et je vois que le boxer de mon frère avait une bosse et je l'ai entendu dire: _

_Dean: Humm Sammy comme ça, ah ouais c'est bon la t'assure. _

_Je me suis lever et je suis parti dans mon lit, pourquoi mon frère rêver t-il de moi? Et en plus de cette façon? Dean commence à ce réveiller et il ce rend compte de ce qu'il lui arrive, il me regarde puis pars en courant dans la salle de bain. Moi je le suis. _

_Sam: Dean, euh... _

_Dean: Sam oublie. _

_Sam: Mais Dean..._

_ Dean: Oublie s'il te plait. _

_Sam: Non je ne peux pas oublier, je crois... je crois, euh... _

_Dean: Putain Sammy! Que m'arrive t-il?! Je ne peux seulement pas, tu es mon frère! Mon petit frère en plus! _

_Sam: Dean! Je t'aime putain! _

_Dean: Oh parle mieux... euh attend tu as bien dis que tu m'aimais?_

_ Sam: Oui je t'aime!_

_ Dean: Je t'aime aussi petit frère, je t'aime énormément !_

Retour dans le présent:

Ce jour quand leur père avait découvert le "journal intime de Sam" et ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus, et bien ce jour la John à tout simplement fait en sorte que Sam et Dean ne se vois plus comme il ce voyaient, il voulait que ce soit que de l'amour fraternel car pour lui un amour entre frère sa ne pouvait pas marcher. Depuis ce jour la Sam et Dean ne se sont plus jamais reparler de sa. Dean fait semblant de draguer les filles mais c'est simplement pour rendre jaloux Sam. En parlant de Dean, il vient juste de rentrer et Sam vient juste de sortir de la salle de bain.

Dean: Tes sérieux la? 1h30 dans la salle de bain. Mais qu'est ce que ta foutu?

Sam: Simplement ma douche et mon brossage de dents.

Dean: Ah! Bien moi mon cou a super bien marcher avec la serveuse! Je suis heureux...

Dean ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Sam est cette réaction, oui Sam vient de claquer la porte de leur chambre.

Dean: Sam!

Trop tard Sam est déjà parti.

Dean: Mais qu'est ce que j'ai foutu moi encore! Faut que je le retrouve et vite, mais quel con! Le rendre jaloux et bien sa a super bien marcher! Surtout que tout ce que j'ai dis est faut !

Sam n'est toujours pas rentrer, Dean commence à s'inquiéter. Dean sort de la chambre pour aller chercher Sam car oui il s'inquiète de plus en plus. Il monte dans sa voiture et commence à faire le tour de la ville à la recherche de son petit frère.

Dean: Raaaaaah j'en ai marre de tourner en rond, mais ou es-tu bordel !

De son coté Sam continue de courir sans savoir vraiment ou il va, il s'arrête quand il voit une fille qui pleure. Il s'approche d'elle.

Sam: Euh, pourquoi vous pleurez?

La fille: Pour rien.

Sam: Oui c'est sa je vous crois... bon dites moi tout.

La fille: Pour commencer je m'appelle Emma.

Sam: Moi c'est Sam. Bon et bien que t'arriver t-il Emma?

Emma: Et bien je viens de me disputer avec mon grand frère.

Sam: Bon, on est deux alors.

Emma: Ah vous aussi.

Sam: Oui.

Sam ce sentit tout de suite à l'aise avec Emma, ils ce ressembler... Mais Sam n'avait pas prévu quand faite Emma n'ai pas ce qu'elle prétend être, oh sa loin de la.

Emma: On ne ta jamais appris qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à une inconnu?

Sam: Quoi? Euh si...

Emma: Et bien tu aurais du prendre on compte ce qu'on te disait.

Sam: Mais pourquoi?

Emma: Bon, tes con ou tes con la franchement?

Sam: Euh...

Emma: Bon je vais te le dire, je suis un fantôme! Mais pas un fantôme gentil ! Ah et je ne suis pas seul j'ai de l'aide au niveau des humains, mon mari qui ne sait jamais remit de ma mort !

Après sa ce fut le noir complet pour Sam car le mari d'Emma venait de l'assommer. Sam ce réveille dans un endroit horrible, sa pu et en plus de sa il ai attacher sur une chaise et il a très mal au dos et il a une migraine vraiment terrible! Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il ai ici.

Sam: Que voulez vous! Je n'ai pas peur de vous!

Emma entra dans la pièce suivi de son mari.

Emma: Sam, je te présente Christophe mon mari.

Sam: Je m'en fiche de sa merde! Je veux sortir d'ici! Que voulez vous de moi?! Pourquoi je suis la?!

Emma: Oh mais c'est qu'il ai grognon le petit Sammy.

Sam: Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça je te l'interdit !

Emma: Sinon quoi Sammy?

Sam ce met à crier de toute ses force, il crie de rage.

Emma: Non non non Sammy on ne crie pas, de toute façon personne ne peut t'entendre donc cela ne sert à rien.

Christophe: Nous pouvons commencer!

Sam: Commencer quoi?!

Christophe: Oh sa tu le verra bien. Oh faite chérie comment s'appelle le frère de notre invité déjà?

Emma: Je crois que c'est Dean, oui c'est bien sa.

Christophe prend le téléphone de Sam et il cherche dans son répertoire pour pouvoir trouver le numéro de Dean. Une fois trouver il l'appel et bien sur Dean répond.

Conversation téléphonique:

Dean: Sam mais bordel tes ou?! Je me fais du souci pour toi, je te cherche par tout et tes nul par! Merde tu m'énerve à faire sa!

Christophe: Hey Dean!

Dean: Qui êtes vous?! Vous n'êtes pas Sam! Ou est Sam?!

Christophe: Avec nous.

Dean: Qui sa nous?!

Christophe: Ma femme et moi... enfin ce qu'il reste de ma femme.

Dean: Comment sa?! Non ne me dites pas que votre femme est un... un fantôme!

Christophe: Oui alors dépêche toi de retrouver ton petit frère sinon ce sera trop tard.

Dean pu entendre les cries de Sam, le jeu pouvait enfin commencer.

Conversation téléphonique terminer:

Dean cherche Sam, sa fait des heures qu'il le cherche et il n'arrive pas à le trouver. Sam lui continue de ce faire torturé par Emma et Christophe.

Christophe: J'espère pour toi que ton frère arrivera à te retrouver à temps.

Sam: Dean ne viendra pas, il ne ce laissera pas avoir facilement !

Oh la non Sam à tort, Dean viendra le sauver comme toujours.

Emma: Je connais ton frère tu sais, je sais comment il ai, toujours la pour son petit frère. C'est pour cela que tu es la.

Christophe: En gros on vous veux tout les deux.

Sam: Jamais!

La voix de Dean crie le prénom de Sam, Dean venait de le retrouver.

Sam: Non Dean, c'est un...

Sam ne pu terminer sa phrase car Christophe venait de lui planter un couteau dans le ventre.

Dean: Sam! Merde Sam! Non pas sa! Vous allez me le payer!

Sam ne pu rien voir et ni entendre autre chose car il venait de sombrer.

5 heures plus tard:

Sam se réveille dans une pièce blanche, la salle avait une odeur d'hôpital. Il sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux, il ce retourne et il voit Dean.

Sam: Ou suis-je?

Dean: Tu es à l'hôpital.

Sam: Mais, que c'est il passer?

Dean: Tu tes pris un couteau dans le ventre, moi je me suis occupé de Christophe et Emma pendent que toi tu t'étais évanoui, j'ai du t'emmener à l'hôpital ou tu as dormi pendent plus de 5 heures. Ah et devine quoi?

Sam: Quoi?

Dean: Nous sommes le 2 Novembre et personne de nous deux n'est mort !

Sam: Oh, juste un qui est gravement blesser mais on va s'en sortir, je suis content pour une fois personne ne meurt.

Dean: Aller petit frère on va pouvoir sortir d'ici, les médecins on dit que tu ne risquer rien.

Sam: Aide moi juste à me lever.

Dean aide Sam à ce lever puis ils sortent de l'hôpital, ils s'installe dans la voiture. Dean coté Conducteur et Sam coté Passager.

Dean: J'ai un truc à te dire Sammy.

Sam: Oui?

Dean: Ecoute, je suis désoler pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire, et pour la serveuse ce n'était pas vrai, je n'aime que toi et sa depuis toujours, je voulais seulement te rendre jaloux ce qui à beaucoup march...

Dean fut couper par Sam qui l'embrassa. Et bien voilà tout est arranger alors.

Dean: Euh?

Sam: Je t'aime Dean.

Dean: Moi aussi Sam.

Et ils s'embrasse encore et encore.

Une review s'il vous plait :)


End file.
